


A Second Grooming Attempt

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Horses, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley helps Lefou finally groom his horse
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Second Grooming Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612229

He watched as Stanley collected the things necessary for grooming a horse, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. “This isn’t going to work,” he warned them.

“How do you know until we try?” Stanley countered, smiling at him over their shoulders.

“Copain has been like this since the end of the war. He’s just an angry former warhorse,” Lefou said.

“Oui, but his feathering is also white,” Stanley said. They turned back to him, a fresh brush in their hand. “The white is becoming discolored and gross. It needs to be cleaned.”

“Last time I tried he knocked me into the mud and broke his brush!”

Stanley tapped the end of Lefou’s nose with the brush before heading out of the barn. The horse at the moment was out in one of the pens, enjoying racing along the fence and kicking out into the air. “It’ll be okay. I’ve got this.”

“If he ends up killing you I’ll make sure to avenge your death,” Lefou said as he followed after them.

“Bury me with my sword and have me surrounded by wildflowers,” Stanley chirped, “I want to be buried somewhere the sun warms up.” They stepped aside to let Lefou open the gate for them, pressing a kiss to his forehead in reassurance before heading inside to deal with his ill-tempered gelding.

“Please be careful,” Lefou begged.

“I promise.” With that, Stanley turned their attention to Copain. They whistled sharply to get him to look over, walking further into the pen before setting the bucket of water down and holding the brush. “Copain! Come!”

Lefou watched as Copain pawed at the ground, tossing his head back once more lowering it with a loud snort. “Stanley, he’s going to charge!” he warned. His spouse only nodded and he watched as his horse charged at them, head lowered as his hooves thundered. He clapped his hands over his eyes, groaning at the idea of having to take care of a heavily injured Stanley.

Stanley stood their ground as Copain charged. They held their head up high and stared the animal down. They smiled as Copain came to a halt a few feet short of where they stood. “You see? I’m not here to play your games today, Copain. You need to be groomed!”

Lefou lowered his hands and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Stanley was okay. He watched anxiously as Stanley started to approach the horse, bracing himself to intervene if he had to. “Stanley…” he warned as they knelt to brush out one of Copain’s legs, “he bites…”

The horse did try to bite when the bristles made contact. Stanley however moved swiftly, pinching the horse’s nose once before going back to their work. The animal blinked and tossed their head back in confusion. They had never been reprimanded like  _ that _ before. He made another attempt to bite and again his nose was pinched.

“You’ll figure it out,” Stanley calmly said as they started to brush out the dirt and debris out of his feathering. Copain attempted one more bite and was pinched for it. “Be a good boy. You don’t want people to think you’re filthy, do you?”

Lefou watched with wide eyes as Copain stood still and let Stanley groom his legs. He laughed, shaking his head as he stepped into the pen and approached his spouse and mount. “I can’t believe it…”

“Copain just needs to know who's boss,” Stanley said with a shrug. “Don’t hesitate or doubt yourself for a second. Horses can sense that kind of thing and take advantage of it.”

“Did Bisou go through the same training?” Lefou asked as Stanley finished and stood up, letting Copain trot off with feathering that hadn’t been that white since Lefou first met the animal.

Stanley brushed off their breeches and looked at Lefou with a smile. “Non! She has always been a perfect lady for me.” Lefou pouted and Stanley laughed and pulled him into a comforting hug. “He’s a good horse. He just has to learn his place sometimes.”


End file.
